Where's Mikan?
by humbuglovers
Summary: Natsume was sent on a mission after leaving the academy. He comes back home after 2 years eager to meet his dear Polka. But she's not there. Slightly NxM.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Ruka!"

The young blonde turned around to see his best friend Natsume Hyuuga waving at him with his two suitcases.

He rushed towards him "Natsume! Come on hurry up let's catch a cab soon."

Natsume was finally back home after two long years. After everyone graduated Natsume was sent on one last mission for the academy. And now it was over so Ruka offered to let him stay with Hotaru and himself, who were now engaged.

"Wow!" exclaimed Natsume as he entered Ruka and Hotaru's apartment. "Well, where's Polka?" asked Natsume with a wide grin after he sat down.

"Umm well Natsume we have to talk about that," replied Hotaru.

"What about her, Imai?"

"Ruka, tell him."

"No, you said you would."

"Fine you big baby. Natsume, after you left the academy…umm Mikan went missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes. We tried finding her but she left no trace and nobody knew anything. Well maybe those who knew wouldn't tell."

"Why...why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Number 1 you were never reachable every address said that you had already left. You kept moving before we could find you."

"Number 2 we knew how'd you'd react," continued Ruka.

"Of course, I'd be angry. Why didn't you search?" he exclaimed loudly.

"And you think we didn't? We did how much we could, ok? She just disappeared." said Hotaru defending themselves.

"And you gave up? Shouldn't we still be looking for her?"

"We searched for a long time, Hyuuga. It's no use now."

"Well I'll go searching for her. And I'm starting from the beginning. Who knows where Mikan is? How can you just give her up?" said Natsume in a frustrated tone. "So she disappeared when you guys where still in the academy?"

"Yes," replied Ruka.

"So that's where I'm going."

* * *

So that was my first ever chapter in my first ever fanfic! Please review gently. I need atleast one comment good or bad to continue. Thanks! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume joined the academy as a teacher and was immediately accepted considering his history with the academy. He was first told to report to Narumi- sensei who was now the head of elementary.

He walked into the staff room and saw the middle aged blonde man smiling at him.

"Hello there, Natsume-sensei!" he greeted Natsume.

"Whoa! That sounds weird."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it! So why did you join the academy? Found a hidden passion for teaching, eh?"

"Umm…of course not. I need to talk to you about something. I think you should sit down."

"Uh…alright."

"What happened to Mikan?"

"So that's why you're here. Should have expected that."

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"Narumi. Don't lie to me."

"Look the academy was suspected that to be the reason of why you came here and they have instructed me to not tell you anything."

"And since when have you been on their side, Narumi? Become a traitor?"

"Now now, Natsume it's not like that. We don't want to put you in danger."

"I'll put myself in danger if you don't tell me." Natsume lit up a fire ball in his hand.

"Ok, ok. Put that fire out," said Narumi a bit frightened. Natsume had become a lot stronger with the help of Mikan's alice. "Once you left, she wanted to follow you so went on a mission is Hayame Forest in north-west of Japan. She was captured there and since then we don't know anything about her whereabouts."

"Don't start thinking that we'll let you go there. You're a teacher now," continued Narumi-sensei. "Now you will teach Class B Algebra and you will be the assistant teacher of the Dangerous Ability Class will which require for you to go along with students on their undercover work like Persona did."

"I understand." said Natsume quietly.

* * *

For the next six months, Natsume never found an opportunity to escape to Hayame Forest. His teaching life was normal and he got to spend more time with You-chan now.

Then one day, You-chan was sent on a mission to Hayame Forest with Natsume-sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shush You-chan, I hear something," whispered Natsume.

Natsume and You-chan just finished their mission in Hayame Forest and were about to teleport back when Natsume told him to wait.

They both saw a man running away.

"Let's follow him You."

They both quietly moved around on the trees. The man heard the scrunching of leaves and turned around.

"Huh? Who…who is it? C..come out right now. I..i have a gun!" he stammered.

Natsume nodded at Youichi who was in the next tree and they both jumped down cornering the man.

"Who…who are you?" he asked.

"Hey..look it's Hajime-san. You were a few years elder than me back in the academy." said Natsume.

"You guys are alices too?" he asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked Natsume. "We were both in the Dangerous Ability Type."

"N…Natsume?"

"Finally!"

"What do you want? I'll give you anything really. Please just let me go."

"Hmm…what do you know about Sakura Mikan?"

"Your girlfriend who disappeared? Nothing! I swear!"

"What are you doing here then?"

"I'm doing a mission for my organization." he answered smugly.

"What is it called?"

"Hey, it's none of your business!"

"Fine we'll just leave you here with a fire circle around you."

"No! Wait! I'm with the AAO."

"Will you take us to your headquarters?"

"Natsume-senpai! Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" whispered Youichi.

"I can transport you back if you like."

"No, senpai. I'll come!"

"I have a feeling that this is the right way to go." Natsume explained to Youichi.

There was a flash of light and the three of them found themselves in front of a large cave.


	4. Chapter 4

"Follow me. Don't do anything silly cos there are traps for intruders all around," Hajime instructed.

"Well, we're here!" he said later leaving them at a large hotel lobby like place. "I'm gonna go. Don't tell them I bought you here."

"Wait! We want to meet the head of AAO."

"Do you even know what you are asking me to do? The head? Don't you suppose that she's busy?"

"The intruders are in here," said a muffled voice entering the room.

Soon the three of them found themselves face to face with a large number of AAO members in suits looking straight at them.

"Why are you here?" asked the man who seemed to be the leader.

"We want to meet the head of AAO," Natsume spoke up.

"Well, you're just in luck," the leader smirked. "She's coming to see you."

"Uh…umm Miss is here," said a man behind him.

Both the leader and man moved to the side and there stood between the both of them a brunette with chocolate brown eyes.

The head of the world famous organization was none other than Sakura Mikan, the class idiot.

"I wish to speak to them alone," Mikan said. With that, all the men moved out and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"N…Natsume," she said.

"What happened to you?" asked Natsume moving away from Mikan who was about to hug him.

"Please let me explain."

"Go on."

"After you left I went on a mission in Hayame Forest…." she started "and got captured by AAO. They wanted me because I was Yuka Azumi's daughter. They forced me to work for them. At first they told me my mother wanted it as her last wish. You know, she died a few years back."

"They made me their leader although I knew nothing. But there are people who are still my bosses. I found out that Hotaru and everyone even fought them but it was no use. They changed my name. I stayed because I thought it was for Yuka. Turns out she died trying to save me from being taken out of the academy to work for AAO. I've tried to escape." Mikan paused and looked at Natsume again.

"I've really missed you, Natsume more than anyone else. But I'm just a problem for everyone even my mother had to die to protect me in vain." She sighed. "I'm giving you the chance to escape now. I can protect myself from here onwards. Take advantage of the situation and go now."

"Do you think that I would leave you knowing where you are and what you are going through?" Natsume asked. "Then you don't know how much I love you at all. I went back to the place I hate the most in the entire world! I joined Gakuen Alice as a teacher to get an opportunity to find you. I've been living for 2 years and 6 and 1/2 months without you. Believe me it's not easy."

"Natsume!" Mikan gave Natsume a hug.

"Huh? Why did you do that?" asked Natsume.

"You said you loved me," Mikan answered all teary eyed. "Well, do you actually think they'll let me escape now? How can we?"

"I have an idea," interrupted You-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsume kicked open the door. All of the AAO was shocked. Natsume was holding Mikan close to him with a knife under her throat.

He was using blackmail!

"I demand to see Mr. Bollard."

People started whispering.

"Very well," said one "I shall take you to him."

Natsume and Mikan were sitting opposite the big desk. Natsume was glaring at the man in front, who according to Mikan was the actual leader.

"So the famous Black Cat. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Shut up, Bollard. I have come here to make a deal."

"Please go on." (Bollard is American, btw)

"You will let Mikan go."

"Let Sakura go? I hope you are not joking." The man showed no change in expression. He maintained a calm composure.

"Yes. Otherwise I will burn you to crisp and I will reveal your secret plans to the academy which by the way I acquired through Mikan, here."

"Ah, Hyuuga. Always so violent."

Natsume growled. "Make your decision."

He stared at Natsume and he glared back. "Well," Bollard said not removing his stare from Natsume. "I do not think I have a choice. Yuka Azumi's daughter is free to go."

Natsume and Mikan walked out hand in hand (Yuu-chan was waiting outside.)

Natsume soon quit his job at the academy and bought an apartment for Mikan and himself. They were dating for only 3 months before Natsume popped up the big question. Mikan, obviously, accepted. They had a grand double wedding with Hotaru and Ruka.

Mikan bore Natsume 3 kids. 2 girls and 1 boy.

They lived a happy and eventful married life.

The End


End file.
